Fresh Starts
by willowedflower
Summary: When a normal day turns crazy for Elise it leads to a whole new world she never knew and a past life that her and her friends lived. With all this revealed she must make discions that will effect her whole life and those she loves. Please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

An : This is my first story I'm publish for Winx Club. Please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club.

Prologue

This is all my fault. I wish they had never attacked me. None of this would of happen if they hadn't followed me. But they thought they did. My poor friends this is really all my fault. Why me? I ask my self. Why did they have to get hurt? Why do they have to care about me? It hurts that I know the answer they're my friends and they wanted to take care of me.

Ch. 1 Finding Out

I stare out the window as the teacher gives us the lecture. I never really pay attention in this class mainly because it's too easy. I go to a catholic school and went to one for the past ten years so I really good at religion.

"Young lady!" my teacher yelled

"Yes mam?"

"How kind of you to grace us with your attention."

"No problem anytime" once those words leave my mouth I knew I was done for. _Great going Elise now your defiantly gonna be in major trouble._

"Ms. Nelson's office now!" my teacher bellows.

I groan as I get up from my chair. Well at least tonight will be good. All day I was looking forward to a web cam chat with my best friend Jay. I hadn't seen him in 3 years and we both had changed. We usually had these about once a month and we chatted everyday for at least an hour. Man I wished he lived here instead of some fancy boarding school.

As I walk down the hall toward the principle office I hear something behind me. When I turn around nothing there. _You're just imangeing things Elise._ I looked up to see a man walking towards me I didn't think it was weird at first because there were always older people at school. All of sudden the man grab my wrist a yanked me into an empty classroom. There were other people in there 3 girls, and 6 men.

"Excuse me but what was that?" I yelled

"Look at her she doesn't even know who she is" one of the three girls said

"Well little girl we want some thing that you have and we are going to get it no matter what."

"O really if I have it then what makes you think I know what it is"

"Because it's inside of you"

One of the men grabs me while the girls began chanting. All of a sudden I feel this great pressure inside on me. Some part of me tells me to let it do. So I do and suddenly the room is filled with darkness. One of the men starts to choke me. I feel as if I can't breathe. Then the pressure gone and I hear a voice say "we will be back". Then they throw me out into the hallway and that's where I passed out. The last I remember is someone saying "come on little one stay strong we are with you."


	2. Old Friends

An: Here's the next chapter I will try and post the next chapter tomorrow. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club

Ch.2 old friends

When I became convinced again I heard a bunch of people yelling. I look up to see Ms. Nelson's face

"What happen where are you taking me" I tried to say but my voice sounds hoarse.

"Don't talk someone tried to strangle you so we are taking you to the hospital" she tells me.

"Ok" and for the second time that day I passed out.

**At Red fountain**

A boy with semi long raven blue hair walked to his room. He couldn't wait for tonight he was gonna web cam chat with his best friend. He hadn't seen her in person in over 3 years. A loud bang at his door made him jump.

"Little brother let me in" Jay sigh it was his older brother Helia. Slowly he opened his door.

"What do you want?"

"Well I and the guys are going to alfea and we were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"No thanks I got a web chat later with Elise so I don't want to miss that" Jay responded as his brother walked into his room.

Helia smiled when he saw a picture of Jay and his friend Elise on his back. It had been taken 3 years ago on earth.

"Ok then well I guess that's that" he said.

"Do you want to meet her? Elise that is. We have a time for 6:00 but she always on" Jay asked hopefully.

"Sure why not"

"Thanks you don't knew what this means to me" Helia just smiled.

He watches his younger brother pull it up. And it connected right away, but when the screen came up it showed a very white room with a girl sleeping on the bed.

"Elise" Jay said

**Back on earth in the hospital **

I woke up 2 see Jay's face in font of me I smiled.

"Hey what's up?" I asked hoarsely

"Elise what's wrong? Where are you?" Jay asked quickly.

"I'm in the hospital some people tried to strangle me. But don't worry. I'm fine." I responded.

"Elise, who did this to you?" He asked

I just shook my head I didn't want him to be worried about me.

"No please tell me I need to know. You know that I can get it out of you. Come on tell me please." He said pouting like he was trying to be a cute puppy.

I sighed and decided to just tell him the whole story not leaving anything out. By the end he's pale white.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I know who those people are. They're bad news." He said

"You do." I stuttered "That's really weird and kinda scary."

"Elise I want you to know that I will take care of you. Everything will be okay I promise you this. Elise I want you to met someone this is my brother Helia." He said sounding really sincere.

"So I am finally meeting the great Helia. Jay is always talking about you. All good I promise." I said winking at him.

"Is that true?" Helia asks laughing. I nodded.

"Well anyways enough joking at my expense, did I tell you I'm gonna be in San Antonio tomorrow?" Jay said blushing/

"Really can you maybe come see me? Only if you want though." I said quickly.

"That's the plan." Jay said smiling at me.

"That's so great I can't wait to see you. You just made my day." I said smiling I was so excited.

"Me too it's going to be great to see you." He said

"I am going to get off. I'm kinda sleepy good night" I said yawning.

"Sweet dreams." He said.

And with that I drift off to sleep.


	3. Conclusions and Revelations

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Winx Club

_Subconscious _

_Thoughts_

An: Sorry for the late update. They might be coming slower but I will try to post them as soon as I get them all typed. Please stick with me though this I have the chapters written but I just need to type them. So with out further ado on with the chapter.

Ch.3 conclusions and revelations

**At Red Fountain**

Assoon as jay shut his laptop he threw a chair at the opposite wall._How did they find her and why do they want her__. _Helia just watched his brother he too knew who the people where that attacked her. He understood why Jay needed to see her soon he knew his little brother cared for her and worried about her.

"Jay would you like for me to go with you tomorrow with you?" Helia asked concerned.

When jay looked up Helia saw what he was trying to hide but the tears spilled over.

"I should have been there I could of stopped it but I couldn't." he said his voice craking.

"No Jason you couldn't have what happened nobody would have even guess. All you can do is be there for her and take care of her. Let's go tell grandfather our plans for tomorrow." Helia said, grabbing Jay by his shoulders and shaking him.

"Ok your right let's go." Jay said, wiping his eyes.

As they walked out they saw Helia's best friends and the Alfea girls. Also known as the Winx club, conquer of all things dark and evil. Helia's friends walked over as soon as they saw them

"Helia when you didn't show we got worried so we decided to come back and look for you but you found us. So you ready to go?" Flora his girlfriend asked, giving him a hug and a kiss.

"No baby, I'm sorry but I have to cancel our plans for tonight I must go see my grandfather. Something has happened and I must go with Jay to make sure the situation is under control." Helia told them with what his friends had deemed the battle face.

"What the situation, maybe we can help out." Sky said.

"Well you see there's this girl that Jay knows and she well" Helia started to answer before.

"Shut up Helia that's none of their business to know. So would you please not tell the whole world about her!" Jay interrupted him. Everyone saw Jay clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Sorry Jay I forgot, calm down. I won't say anything, but don't you think they should at least who attacked her? I mean Flora, Stella, Musa, Tec, and Bloom have face them and survived. They need to know there back we don't have to tell them anything but that. b" Helia said looking into his younger brother's eyes.

Jay just sighes and nodded, he knew that Helia was right but he didn't want to share Elise with anyone yet. He was afraid that she would like the winx better and leave him. But then again she had never done that before. He thought about her face when he said he would protect before he started talking. "My best friend was attacked by these people who she when she described them I knew that she was attacked by the Trix, Baltor, and these two others I didn't know of. She didn't tell me everything though I could tell that she was uncertain about something. She'll end up telling me though,I think the only reason she didn't was because Helia was there. It would probably be best if you came to see why they attacked her."

"Then girls we have a new mission, to protect Jay's best friend because the winx protect their own. We'll head out and ask Ms. F." said Bloom

After hugs and kisses the girls left and the guys all went to ask Saladin.

**The next day…**

Jay was getting ready to leave to earth when his grandfather walked in.

"Good morning Jason" His grandfather greeted him.

"Good morning grandfather. I was just packing for the trip this weekend. Thank you again for letting us goes again." Jay responded.

"Well about the trip I was talking toMs. Fargonda and she said agreed that some of her girls should go since this has something to do with the Trix and the others who we thought where gone. So the Winx Club will be along with Sky Brandon Riven Timmy and Nabu. I got you all rooms at the Weston its on the river walk you all will also have and your levabikes are now motorcycles. Well that's all I do hope your little friend is okay." Saladin informed him

"Thanks grandpa" Jay said_. This is really nice of him, but I get the feeling that he is hiding something._

"Everyone is already on the ship. You better get going, but remember these words in places where there is mistrust darkness will take advantage." with that he walked away.

Jay grabbed his bag and headed toward the ship. _I hoped no one would bug me on the way. I just wanted to see her, to hold here and insure her that I would protect. Not because I had other feelings for her no she is just my best friend that's all._ _Are you sure? __Shut up inner voice of stupid reason._

"Jay come on we have to get going" Sky called from the ship.

"Okay chill I'm coming" Jay grumbled, walking into the ship.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Riven teased

"Shut up Riven don't you have something to do" Jay snapped at him. He just walked always smirking. Jay found a open seat at the back of the ship, threw his stuff down and sat down. He turn away from everyone and look out the window.

"Jay um I was wondering if you would like some tea?" Flora asked gently, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sure thanks Flora that sounds nice." Jay answered her.

"I know this isn't any of my business but Helia just wanted to make sure you were okay. He is really worried about you and so am I." she said.

"I know but the facts are that it is my fault if I had been there I could of stopped it and she's my best friend she knows everything about me and vice verses I hate when she gets hurt." Jay said.

"She is lucky to have a friend like you. Don't worry I bet she's a fighter. I do wonder what the Trix want with here she is only an earth girl. But none the less a special earth girl." She told him, handing him a a cup of tea.

"Thanks Flora. You and Helia are the only two who really know who she is. Oh and buy the way it is your business, you and my brither are pretty serious." He said

Flora blushed and looked away.

"Just so you know I wouldn't want any one else to be with my brother." Jay said smiling at her.

"Thanks you don't know how much that means to me." Flora said, hugging Jay tight and walking away.

Jay turned back to looking out the window he felt himself zoning out and immersing himself in his thoughts. _She thinks I go to a boarding school in London. I feel like a liar when she asks me about the school because it's all a lie. Maybe when I see her I can find away to tell her the truth. In a way I hope that she has soon magic in her so I can share this with her. _

Jay was jostled out of his thoughts by Timmy telling them that they would arrive on earth in 15 minuntes.

Show time Jay thought as earth came into view.


	4. Author note

**Ok I'm sorry this isn't a chapter I wanted to let you all know that I am going to have the next chapter by the end of this week end. I've had a crazy past week with my life and I haven't had a chance to use a computer. So this weekend I hope to have two chapters up by Sunday. But please review they help me update faster.**

**-Willowed Flower**


	5. author note 2

**Hey I know it's been months since I've updated but I've been really busy and after rereading this story over and over again. I've decided I want to change it I will have new and revised chapters up soon don't loose hope. I have big plans for this story.**

**- Willowed Flower**


End file.
